


一辆车

by layuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layuu/pseuds/layuu
Summary: 维勇维互攻r18【划重点】太久没有写东西觉得自己已经是个废人了_(:з」∠)_大概是我理解中的维克托和勇利。非常慌乱的第一次，剧情什么的就不要在意了orz





	

**Author's Note:**

> 维勇维互攻r18【划重点】  
> 太久没有写东西觉得自己已经是个废人了_(:з」∠)_  
> 大概是我理解中的维克托和勇利。  
> 非常慌乱的第一次，剧情什么的就不要在意了orz

　　“啊……休假旅行真好……”  
　　勇利扔下行李，一下子扑倒在柔软的床上，“啊……连床都这么软……真舒服……”  
　　“勇利，好歹洗完澡再往床上躺。”维克托紧跟着走进房间，无奈地看着床上瘫成大字形的勇利。  
　　“好~~”勇利重新爬起来，看着蹲在一边翻行李找换洗衣服的维克托，又看了看他们今晚要住的这间房间，思考了三秒，“维克托，为什么只有一张床？”  
　　“嗯哼~双人床哟。”维克托头都不抬地回答道。  
　　“确实是双人床……诶？！你要跟我一起睡吗？！”  
　　“有问题吗？”维克托翻出衣服站起来朝着浴室走去，又没两步又定住，回头看着勇利，“我要洗澡了，勇利要不要一起来呀？”  
　　“不用了！你自己洗就好！”  
　  
　　虽然勇利已经做足了心理准备，但当夜晚降临，维克托掀开被子钻进被窝在他身边躺下时，他还是忍不住紧张了起来。  
　　啊啊就不应该偷懒让维克托去订酒店的怎么办第一次跟维克托出来旅行就这么睡在同一张床上感觉好像哪里不对啊都不敢转过身去了话说好安静啊维克托该还不会已经睡着了吧怎么一点动静都没有……  
　　突然，勇利听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，紧接着，维克托的胳膊从他背后绕了过来，圈住了他的腰。  
　　勇利还没来得及反应过来，只觉得维克托的胸膛也贴了上来，耳边传来维克托略带笑意的声音，“勇利，你说我们这样，像不像在新婚度蜜月？”  
　　“度、度、度蜜月？！”  
　　勇利被他抱得浑身僵硬，梗着个身子根本不知道要怎么反应。  
　　“不像吗？你看我们都躺一起睡觉了。”维克托一边说着，一边顺着衣摆，将两只手都探进勇利衣服里捏了捏他的肚皮，“诶，勇利软软的小肚子都没有了。”  
　　语气里充满了失望。  
　　“等、维克托你在摸哪里啊！”勇利忍不住扭动着身体，想避开维克托的动作——伸进衣服里的手像是在抱怨找不到柔软的小肚腩，开始四处游走，在勇利的肚皮上搓了一圈后，一手向上袭击他的胸口，一手向下企图探进他的裤子里。  
　　“摸哪里啊……嗯这个嘛……”维克托将勇利死死地锢在怀里，叼着勇利的耳朵，含糊地说道，“先摸摸勇利的小乳头，再摸勇利的小弟弟，你觉得怎么样？”  
　　“啊别……”勇利按着维克托的胳膊挣扎了半天，结果却因为维克托突然伸出舌头往他耳朵里钻而分心了一下，那只犯罪的手便绕开防线，准确无误地揪住了他的乳首。  
　　“等……维克托你等等……啊！”  
　　防线一旦失守，便一溃再溃。勇利顾得了上边顾不了下边，很快维克托趁着勇利分神的时候，手沿着睡裤松垮的裤头，灵活地钻了进去，一把握住了勇利的性器。  
　　“什么嘛，小勇利这么没精神？”维克托咬着勇利脖子，咬出一个浅浅的咬痕后又舔了舔。突然他停下了动作——他发现就在刚刚，他手里那个小东西有了变化，“啊，勃起了。”  
　　“维克托……”勇利觉得自己整个人几乎要烧起来，维克托从背后这么抱着他，一边埋首在他脖颈处啃啃舔舔，一边对他上下其手。明明这个俄罗斯男人只是从背后这么抱着自己，可勇利却有种错觉觉得，自己整个人都被维克托包裹住了——从头到脚，都在维克托的掌控里。  
　　他想阻止维克托的，至少他觉察到的主观意识是这样的。然而现实却像是被人灌了超负荷的酒，身体发热意识涣散，他能感觉到胸口两点被时而温柔撩拨时而粗暴蹂躏，能感觉到身下的性器被对方握在手中，电流从小腹蹿上大脑，电得他头脑发晕，又顺着背脊四散到身体的各个部位。  
　　“维克托……”勇利下意识地喊着维克托的名字，刚刚还推拒着的手渐渐卸去力气，若有似无地抓着维克托的胳膊，分不清到底是想阻拦，还是催促维克托快点。  
　　呼吸开始变得急促而又紊乱，勇利发现自己根本无法抵御维克托的进攻，对方只是重复地舔着他的脖子，不轻不重地捏着他的乳头，抓着他命根子的手甚至只是一松一紧慢悠悠地按摩着，就已经让他浑身发软忍不住想呻吟求饶。  
　　“再……”  
　　“再？”  
　　勇利也不知道自己到底想说什么，脑海里闪过的想法缥缈得根本来不及抓住，说出来的话混乱而又意义不明，“不………哈……我……维克托……”  
　　然而维克托觉得自己似乎明白了他要表达什么，握着勇利性器的手突然有所动作，大拇指指腹揉搓着顶端，又骚刮一下尿道口，然后开始揉弄起来。  
　　“这样呢？勇利，舒服吗？”  
　　“啊……”勇利觉得自己似乎应该做点什么，下身传来的快感舒服得他头晕晕的。  
　　该做点什么？  
　　他下意识地回过头去想寻找什么。  
　　维克托了然地笑了笑，他亲了亲勇利的脖子，捧住他的脸，同他接吻。  
　　勇利茫然地微张着嘴，配合着维克托的亲吻，一直到维克托的舌顺着唇缝深入进去勾住他的舌头时，他才“轰”地一下意识到自己在做什么。  
　　他几乎是下意识想要逃开，可惜维克托并没有给他这个机会——他几乎也是在勇利反应的同时翻了个身把人压在自己身下，舌头更加深入地搅动对方的舌根，纠缠着勇利左躲右闪的舌头，唾液顺着勇利的嘴角溢出，滴落到枕头上晕出一个暧昧的水渍。  
　　勇利直到这个时候才发现，维克托比看上去精精瘦瘦的更加有力气，他挣扎了半天非但躲不开这个深吻，反而因为被堵住嘴吻到有感觉而浑身发软根本无力抵抗。他有些自暴自弃，停止躲闪的舌头开始生涩地回应着维克托。  
　　一吻结束，勇利口鼻并用地呼吸着，微红着眼睛望着自己上方的维克托，有些不太确定，“维克托……我们……”  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　维克托同他额头抵着额头，湛蓝色的眼睛在这么近的距离下看更是美得让人想一头栽进去。  
　　“我们……那个……”勇利微微侧开了头，躲避开维克托的视线，无意识地咬着自己的下唇。心跳快得惊人，勇利从未有哪一次像现在这样紧张过，即便是以前上场比赛也没这么紧张——心脏在快速而激烈地撞击着胸腔，急切得似乎下一秒就要撞破胸膛跳跃出来，向自己身上这个男人展示自己的心脏到底能为了他而多疯狂地跳动。  
　　我喜欢你，从很久很久以前，就一直这么地喜欢你。  
　　勇利仿佛感受到由衷而发的语言已经不受控地溢了上来，满满地充斥着他的口腔，只要张开嘴就会立刻泄露出来。  
　　“说吧，说你想说的。”维克托伸手把勇利的脸托正回来，一如平日习惯一样抚摸着勇利的嘴唇，湛蓝色的眼眸里映照出勇利的脸，安定地传达着鼓励和肯定。  
　　“我、我喜欢你……喜欢你……我喜欢你……”勇利伸出去圈维克托脖子的手有些颤抖，话说得磕磕绊绊，仿佛要多说几次才足够回应自己失速的心跳。  
　　“是因为你我才会对滑冰感兴趣，也是因为你我才能走到今天，”勇利收紧了圈住维克托的手，拉着他更贴近自己，也许是因为说到激动处眼眶有些发红，连鼻尖都觉得酸酸的。他望着维克托湛蓝的眼睛，声音有些发颤，就像他搂着对方的手一样抖个不停，“我喜欢你维克托，我想要你一直都属于我一个人。”  
　　“嗯，我知道哟，勇利。”维克托俯下身吻住勇利的嘴，在亲吻的间隙里慢慢地低声说道，“勇利的爱是因我而起的，勇利所舞皆是为我，”他探下手去握勇利下身的性器，“就连勇利的欲望都是由我带来的。”  
　　“维克托……”  
　　勇利只觉得自己的脸已经烫得不能更烫了，不用想都知道自己肯定连脖子根都红成了一片。  
　　但那可是维克托，一直能给他带来惊喜的维克托。  
　　勇利根本没有预料到，维克托会在这么露骨地把他的内心想法戳破之后，咬着他的耳垂，低沉而坚定地跟他说，“勇利，我爱你。”  
　　热气和湿气混在一起，伴随着话语钻进勇利的右耳洞里，连带起一阵触电般的颤栗，从耳朵一直撩拨到心弦，久久不能平静。  
　　“维克……唔……”  
　　维克托堵住了他的嘴，灵活的舌尖顺着唇缝钻进去，勾引着勇利的舌头探出来一起共舞。  
　　他手上也没有闲着，一边照顾着勇利的小兄弟，一边动手解开勇利睡衣的扣子。  
　　坦诚相见似乎来得有些太迟，皮肤相触的感觉舒服得勇利忍不住弓起身体，想更贴近维克托一点。他原本圈着维克托脖子的手不由自主地行动起来，跟随着自己的本能去抚摸自己的心上人——从肩膀，到后背，再往下到腰部。  
　　维克托亲吻着勇利的嘴以示鼓励，一边套弄着小勇利，一边抬起勇利的大腿，顺着膝窝一路色情地摸到大腿根，再往内一勾去抚摸那个隐秘的入口。  
　　未被人造访过的入口干涩地紧闭着，维克托用手指在入口处按了几下，随后抬头环视了房间一周，伸过手把床头勇利的护手霜拿了过来。  
　　勇利红着脸看着维克托动作，他很清楚接下来要发生什么事情，紧张的情绪让他下意识搂紧了维克托，“维克托……”  
　　“勇利好紧张啊，我都听到你的心跳了。”维克托拧开了护手霜的盖子，随手挤了一大堆在自己手上。他俯下身去吻勇利，轻笑道，“第一次？”  
　　“嗯……嗯。”  
　　勇利觉得自己脸上简直烫得要蒸晕大脑，心跳快得惊人，紧张和不安在维克托把护手霜抹到了他后穴时几乎达到了一个极限，就连明明是微凉的护手霜，都令他有一种几乎要被烫伤的错觉。  
　　“放松点勇利，安心把自己交给我。”  
　　维克托低头含住勇利的乳头，趁着他低声惊呼时，伸了一根手指进去。  
　　“疼吗？”  
　　勇利感受到了维克托缓慢地抽动了手指，细细酥麻的感觉沿着尾椎一直窜上了大脑。他胡乱地摇着头，嘴里呢喃着对方的名字，“维克托……”  
　　护手霜在他体内慢慢地抹开，很快，第二根手指也跟着挤了进来。  
　　维克托的动作依旧缓慢而有条理，一如他平日做事的风格一般，看似漫不经心又游刃有余。他细心地给勇利扩张，在适应了两根手指之后又撑开穴口挤进了第三根手指，之后又留足了时间给勇利适应，才开始抽插揉弄起来。  
　　但这个节奏让勇利有些难受又有些焦急，维克托的手指仔细地按压着肠壁，太过认真的探索使他很快就找到了勇利的敏感点，在听见勇利惊叫了一声之后，开始慢慢地揉弄起那一点。  
　　“啊啊别……维克托……哈……那里……”  
　　“难受吗？”维克托俯下身去亲了亲勇利的嘴角，另一只手还在悉心地照顾勇利的性器，前后两方的夹击让勇利不自觉地向上挺腰，原本还会无意识地抚摸维克托的手虚挂在对方的脖子上。  
　　他点了点头又摇了摇头，迷离的眼睛眼角发红，水雾氤氲在眼睛里，看上去可怜极了。  
　　维克托手上的动作顿了一秒，他啃着勇利的喉结，声音低哑得远没有他面上看着那么从容不迫。  
　　“我应该让你转过去趴着的，那样的话你会轻松点，但我想看着你的脸做，”维克托啃着勇利的喉结，含糊不清地说道，“我想勇利你也这么想的对吧？”  
　　勇利羞得闭上了眼，维克托说这句话的时候，手指还在他体内轻轻地骚着他的敏感点，动作幅度不大，但却像投入平静湖面的石子，激起的快感像荡漾开的波纹一样传遍全身，酥酥麻麻的感觉舒服得勇利根本来不及克制自己溢出口的呻吟。  
　　他再也圈不住维克托的脖子，双手滑落在床上，无力地抓着床单；屈起的膝盖条件反射地向内夹紧，却因为腿间卡着维克托而无法合拢，最后反而像催促似的，膝盖若有似无地磨蹭着维克托的腰。  
　　维克托的喘息失去了节奏，他在勇利脖子上吮出一个嫣红的痕迹之后抽出了手指，他拉着勇利的胯贴向自己，早已硬到发痛的性器抵在勇利的穴口。他扶着自己的阴茎在入口磨蹭着，语气有点为难，“安全套都没有，勇利，可以吗？”  
　　勇利睁开眼瞪了他一眼，随后抬起腿圈住维克托的腰让对方更贴近自己，“别废话了，快点！”  
　　维克托眼神一暗，握着勇利的腰用力一挺，一口气进到了底。  
　　“啊——”  
　　即便维克托前期扩张的工作做得非常细致，这样直接的进入并没有带来太多的疼痛，但被侵入的感觉还是勇利忍不住叫了出来——俄罗斯人无比傲人的尺寸一下子破开障碍撞了进来，停在了身体的深处。他下意识地收缩了后穴，却因此更加清晰地感受到对方性器的形状，温度，硬度，以及性器上的血管传达给他的，丝毫不输给他的脉搏的速度。  
　　明明身体已经如此激动了，为什么维克托还能在插进来之后这么淡定地等着自己。  
　　勇利忍不住去看维克托，这个比他大四岁的俄罗斯男人正抬着他的腿，慢悠悠地亲吻他的大腿内侧。可他的身体反应看上去一点也不悠闲，白种人白皙的皮肤早已因为情动而变得粉红粉红的，虽然维克托的神情看上去还是那么从容，但失紊的喘息和同自己一样剧烈起伏的胸膛无一不在诉说他的激动。  
　　勇利自下而上地专注地看着他，看到对方发现自己在看他，不解地问道，“不舒服？”  
　　勇利只觉得自己鼻子发酸，泪水几乎在维克托说完的同时溢出了眼眶，维克托对他的宠爱，维克托的温柔体贴，他一直都知道，却从未有像现在这样深刻地感受到。  
　　他抬起手去抚摸因为他的反应而有些惊慌失措，甚至想退出去的维克托的脸，摇了摇头直视着对方，染上了哭腔的声音听上去比任何时候都要Eros：  
　　“动起来，维克托。”  
　　“我没事的……你不要有顾虑。”  
　　“请你……一定要……尽全力地疼爱我……”  
　　维克托顿了一下，下意识地舔了舔唇——原本就已经是个移动的荷尔蒙的人做这个动作的杀伤力直接把勇利秒得一愣一愣的。  
　　他呆呆地看着维克托，任由对方将自己的腿抬到肩上，又压下身来同他接吻，亲吻的间隙中，勇利只来得及听到他说，“勇利总是一次又一次地让我惊讶”，便被激烈的撞击操干得没有余力去思考别的东西。  
　　滚烫的性器退出一半又迅速地插了进来，角度刁钻地蹭着肠壁，蹭到了勇利的敏感点勇利忍不住呻吟出声时，它的主人还吹了个口哨。  
　　“找到了~”  
　　勇利开始后悔为什么自己要去撩拨维克托，这种被人死死抓住敏感点进攻的激烈到性爱对于他一个初尝性欲的人来说实在是太过刺激。维克托的抽插速度很快，而且每次进来都能准确地蹭过那一点，再一口气进到最深。高强度高频率的快感让勇利忍不住合拢双腿夹住维克托，无意识弓起的身体像是在邀请对方更近一步地品尝自己。他下意识地闭上了眼，却在下一秒被维克托插得叫出声来。  
　　“睁开眼勇利……看着我……”  
　　维克托拉过勇利的手，十指相扣压在床上，一手扣住勇利的腰将他拉向自己。  
　　明知道这不是一个非常舒服的姿势，明知道这是勇利的第一次他应该更加温柔地去对待他，最后却因为勇利的一句话让他激动得像个初尝情欲的小男生。  
　　但激动的又何止是维克托一个人，无论是身体交缠时互相传递给对方的过高的体温，还是完全失速的心跳，都在竭尽全力地向对方展现自己的爱。  
　　肉体碰撞时发出的淫靡的声音像一针催情剂，同时打在两个人的身上，触发着同样的效果。  
　　勇利的性器在没有外力触碰下直挺挺地抵在维克托的小腹上，顶端磨蹭着对方的下腹，留下了湿嗒嗒的一片水渍。  
　　勇利神色迷离，右手一直被维克托握在手里，稍微动一动就能感受到十指交缠的幸福。  
　　是啊，幸福。  
　　勇利努力地睁着眼看着自己身上的维克托，看对方额上的薄汗染湿了他的银发，看他的身体因为自己而情动，看他湛蓝色的眼中倒映的只有自己。  
　　全世界都在为之着迷的维克托·尼基福罗夫，现在眼中只有他胜生勇利。  
　　勇利没想到自己会因为这么一个想法而激动得射了出来。白浊的体液射在维克托的小腹上，缓缓地往下流动，混合在交合的地方，湿漉漉的一片狼藉。  
　　“勇利已经坚持不住了是吗？那我也要快一点才行。”  
　　维克托俯下身去吻已经羞得浑身发红的勇利，唇舌交缠在一起，唾液腺受到刺激一般疯狂地分泌唾液，来不及咽下的部分沿着嘴角唇边流下，不多时也像下边一样湿的一塌糊涂。  
　　维克托就是在这个热烈而胶着的深吻中加速了抽插，在一吻结束时匆忙地拔了出来，甚至都不用自己撸动就已经低吼着射在了勇利的大腿间。  
　　他压在勇利身上又同他交换了几个吻，两人相拥在一起，安静地享受着高潮后的余韵。  
　　勇利有些失神地任由维克托压着，一直到感觉归位，觉察到自己刚刚同仰慕了多年的偶像干了一发，现在两人正赤身裸体地交叠在一起，胸膛贴胸膛，隔着肌肉都能感受到的对方有力的心跳。就连下半身也还没来得及清理，正湿湿黏黏地贴在一起。  
　　理智逐渐回笼，激情之后的失落感席卷而来。他好像在刚刚跟维克托表白了，维克托回答了了什么？他好像说了“我爱你”，但，在床上的情话他能信多少？  
　　勇利忍不住伸手用力地抱住了身上的维克托，只不过高潮刚过的身体并没有使出多大的力气，抱住维克托的动作倒显得无比温柔。  
　　同样是高潮刚过的维克托看上去非常享受勇利的这个拥抱，他搂着勇利，脑袋挨着他的脖子蹭了几下，舒服得哼哼了几声。  
　　“维克托……”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　维克托的声音听上去慵懒得像只猫，他又挨着勇利蹭了两下，将一条腿卡在了勇利的两腿之间。  
　　这是个很危险的姿势，谁也分不清到底是谁入侵了谁的腿间。  
　　“维克托……”勇利搂紧了维克托，他把头埋在维克托的颈窝里，低声呢喃道，“不要离开我……”  
　　“勇利，你可以更加自信一点的，”维克托撑起身子，手捧着勇利的脸，湛蓝的的眼睛认真地看着他，“我说，我爱你，不是开玩笑的。”  
　　“可是……”  
　　“难不成你后悔了？”  
　　见维克托露出一脸不可思议的表情看着他，勇利下意识地反驳了一句，“怎么会！！”  
　　“那，告诉我，你觉得舒服吗？”  
　　勇利被问得呆住了。  
　　虽然早知道这个俄罗斯男人无比的开放，但被这么直白地问起这个问题，即便他们刚刚做了比这句话更加羞耻的事情，勇利还是又一次羞红了脸。  
　　他别开脸，闭着眼睛羞耻地点了点头。然而正当维克托想夸奖他的时候，就听到勇利如蚊声一般的反问，“维克托呢……觉得……舒服吗？”  
　　维克托原本想说的话卡在喉咙间，半天才反应过来，无奈地摇了摇头，“勇利你啊……”  
　　“诶？？感觉不好吗？”勇利显然误解了维克托的意思，他涨红了脸，语无伦次地道歉着，“对、对不起，我没有经验……”  
　　“停！stop！”维克托打断他的话，“我只是没想到你会突然问我这么不得了的话，被你惊讶到了而已。”  
　　他拉起勇利的手，握着对方的指尖将手拉到自己唇边，轻轻地吻了一下勇利的手背，“非常舒服，勇利简直棒极了。”  
　　“你……别这样……”  
　　勇利羞红了脸，维克托亲完他的手背之后开始色情地舔吻他的手，舌头舔过指根的关节骨，又用牙齿轻啃了几下，灼热的气息喷在手背上，仿佛触电一般地让勇利整个胳膊都酥麻了。  
　　“啊，你又勃起了！”维克托像发现新大陆一样惊叹道，卡在勇利腿间的大腿磨蹭了一下那个又渐渐抬头的器官，“勇利的体力真的很好啊，这么快就恢复了。”  
　　“你别说了……”勇利反手去捂维克托的嘴，离开了对方的唇舌的沾满唾液的手暴露在空气中，湿乎乎的，又凉凉的。  
　　维克托伸出舌头添了一下勇利的掌心，趁着对方缩回手之前反手握住了勇利的手腕，将他的手带到自己胸口。  
　　他挑了挑眉看着不停闪躲的勇利，问道，“要试试看吗？”  
　　“诶？”  
　　他牵着勇利的手去摸自己的乳头，蓝色的眼睛半眯着，嘴角带着笑意继续说道，“我的滋味，勇利要试试看吗？”  
　　“我……”勇利呼吸一顿，被按在维克托胸口的手忍不住勾了勾手指，指腹触碰到乳头的感觉有点奇妙——那个小部位有点软，又好像被什么支撑起来一般地坚挺着。  
　　维克托眯了眯眼，突然伸手抱住了勇利，还没等勇利反应过来，便抱着他翻了个身，两人的体位立刻对调了过来。  
　　“来吧，试试看吧，勇利对我也有性趣的，对吗？”维克托自下而上地看着他，伸手圈住了他的脖子，腿自然地曲起分开，接纳了勇利卡在他腿间的大腿。  
　　勇利几乎是在一瞬间就慌了，他企图从维克托身上爬起来，却因为被扣住了腰而挣脱不能，只能胡乱地用语言来回避，“不、不行，我做不到的，绝对做不到……”  
　　“为什么啊？我的身体对你来说那么没有吸引力？明明我觉得自己还是很有魅力的……”  
　　“才不是呢！”  
　　“那是为什么？你屁股痛吗？我刚刚弄疼你……”  
　　“不是这样的！”  
　　话音刚落，勇利发现维克托顿了顿，卸掉了缠着他的力量，虽然有点失落，但还是庆幸了一下维克托没有再说什么。然而等他起身抬头看向维克托的时候，却发现这个俄罗斯男人居然就这么坦坦荡荡地躺在他身下，岔开双腿，一边摸着自己的胸口脖子，一边握着他那也恢复反应的性器自慰，见到勇利终于敢正眼看自己了，还冲他眨了眨眼，“真的不试试？亏我还期待了一下。”  
　　维克托抬腿圈住了他，脚后跟圈在勇利的身后，蹭着他的臀部和大腿根摩挲着。他没有再说话，只是微微眯着眼，湛蓝色的眼睛定定地看着勇利，专心地自慰了起来。  
　　勇利被他看得无地自容，红着脸眼神乱飘间不经意瞄到维克托下身，然后便像受了蛊惑一般定住了移不开眼。  
　他目不转睛地盯着维克托的动作，看他修长的手指握在性器上——也许是因为是白种人的缘故，维克托的性器颜色很淡，尺寸不小，一点也没有愧对俄罗斯人战斗民族的称谓，就连勇利也不清楚自己刚刚是怎么把这个大家伙吞到自己体内的——维克托撸动的节奏并不快，时不时用掌心磨蹭一下顶端，勇利看到他每到这个时候都会下意识眯眯眼，呼吸也会粗重一些。  
　　那里，是维克托的弱点吗？  
　　勇利的呼吸渐渐变得急促起来，心脏越跳越快，脑海里有个声音不停地在煽动他：  
　　你也想试试的对吧？这样子的维克托，说不定全世界只有你一个人能看见。  
　　只有我……  
　　这个认知让勇利瞬间变得格外的兴奋。  
　　他强压着疯狂加速的心脏，颤巍巍地伸手去碰维克的性器，食指触碰到那发红发烫的顶端，轻轻地抚摸着。他听见维克托带着鼻音的低喘和闷哼——对方睁开眼递给他一个鼓励的眼神，反手握住了他的手，两人十指交缠在一起握住那滚烫的器官。  
　　勇利一个单身了二十几年的单身汉，别说什么技巧了，就是像现在这样被人半拉着手引导着去给别人手淫都还是第一次。他脑内轰地一下变得一片空白，摩擦着他掌心的维克托的性器随着他们的动作愈发硬挺，热度高得可怕，勇利甚至恍惚以为自己的掌心会被这个温度烫伤。  
　　维克托的温度……  
　　勇利忍不住去看维克托的表情——他的表情还是一如既往的从容，虽然面色因为情动而泛红，连耳尖脖子也都是红红的，但看上去依然一副游刃有余的样子。  
　　勇利突然升起了一种恶劣的想法——想看维克托不一样的表情，想看他吃惊的样子，想要更多一点的，看看他不那么从容的样子。  
　　要能让维克托惊讶的方法……啊，有了。  
　　勇利有些羞涩地冲维克托笑了笑，还没等维克托反应过来，他便拉开维克托的大腿俯下身去，一口含住了对方肿胀的阴茎。  
　　“勇利！”  
　　维克托一个激灵想坐起来，却因为被勇利拉了一下胯部又摔倒躺了回去。他一脸惊讶地看着埋首在他腿间努力吞吐他性器的勇利，终于如勇利所愿有了点从容以外的表情。  
　　勇利的口技并不怎么样，又或者应该说，第一次做这种事的勇利，没有把牙齿磕在维克托那个脆弱的部位上已经很不错了。他抱着维克托的大腿根，不断地调整角度，试图寻找一个可以进入到最深的姿势，却完全没有意识到这个过程能给维克托带来多大的刺激。  
　　维克托扬着头瘫倒在床上，身下被一片温热包裹着，勇利不知往何处放的舌头时不时蹭过柱身，顶端随着勇利的动作一而再地顶到喉咙口，口腔里柔软的触感一点也不比真正插入的感觉差，加上这个姿势能造成的视觉冲击，都让维克托兴奋得不能自己。他忍不住伸手揉勇利的脑袋，快感刺激下有些脱离的手指虚虚地拽着用拽着对方的头发，又增添了点催促的意味。  
　　勇利仿佛被鼓舞了一般更加卖力地吞咽着，舌面在狭小的口腔里努力地去卷弄维克托的性器，他能听到自己每一次吞咽时维克托发出来的喘息和低吟，那声音如同奖励一般鼓动着勇利：  
　　想要更多的……想要更进一步地占有维克托……  
　　抓着他头发的手突然撤开，勇利只听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，脸上便被一个冰冰凉凉的东西贴上。他抬头去看维克托，对方拿着刚刚那支护手霜挑起了他的下巴，迫使他放开嘴里含着的器官抬起头来。  
　　“来吧勇利。”  
　　维克托笑着看着他。  
　　“真的……可以吗？”勇利接过那支护手霜，有些不确定地问道。后者没有说话，只是默默地把腿岔得更开把私密部位露出来，一边安定地看着他。  
　　勇利看着眼前的光景吞了吞口水。他颤抖着把护手霜挤到自己掌心里，贴心地用双手焐热了之后，才尝试着往那个地方探。  
　　也许是情动的维克托体温异常的高，也许是因为勇利紧张得有点指端发凉，他只觉得食指接触到的肠壁异常的高温，狭窄的通道挤压着外来的入侵物，紧致得让人喉咙发紧。  
　　勇利尝试着抽插了两下，学着维克托之前对他做的那样，将护手霜都抹到内壁上，一直到手指能够顺畅地进出，才继续插入第二根手指。  
　　再往后的适应变得非常顺利，勇利一边揉弄着维克托的性器，一边抬起维克托的腿，将自己同样兴奋得硬挺的抵在了入口。  
　　他突然觉得自己有点发晕，他即将要彻底地占有这个男人，就如同自己被他占有时那样，他们将要完全地属于彼此——这场和世界较量的维克托争夺战，他即将赢得最终的胜利。  
　　这么想着的勇利忍不住俯下身去吻维克托的嘴，拉过对方的手圈住自己。  
　　“维克托……维克托……”勇利亲吻着他的下巴，再到脖子，胸口，他虔诚吻着维克托心脏的位置，不停地低喃着对方的名字。  
　　“勇利……”维克托伸手托起他的脸，牵引着他同自己接吻。灵活的舌头钻进勇利的口腔里，舌尖抵着对方的舌面一直滑到最深处，又往上舔舐着上颚——仿佛巡视自己地盘一般地仔细地舔舐着。他含着勇利的下唇吮吸了一口，抬眼看着被他吻得有些迷乱的勇利，故意嗔怪道，“别停下啊。”  
　　勇利觉得自己面上已经烫得不能再烫，他报复一般地在维克托脖子上咬了一口，咬得维克托嗷嗷叫疼才松口；他伸出舌头舔了舔自己咬出来的咬痕，意义不明地说道：“我开动了。”  
　　“欢迎品尝唔……疼……”  
　　维克托到底没有绅士从容到最后，勇利又往他脖子上咬了一口，同时抬起他的腰插了进来。  
　　内部的温度远远比勇利预想的要更加的令人发狂，他一手扣着维克托的腰克制不住自己地抽插，一边伸手去照顾有点失去精神的小维克托。  
　　他不停地在维克托胸口脖子处啃咬，粗暴地吮出了一个个鲜红的印记又怜惜舔舐着。  
　　维克托是属于我的。  
　　我在占有他。  
　　愈是这么想，勇利愈是控制不住地将自己撞进维克托体内。  
　　一直到维克托再也压抑不住呻吟，在喘息间低声地喊着他的名字：“勇利……哈……你慢点……”  
　　勇利茫然地回过神来，他呆滞地看着自己身下终于如他所愿变得一点都不从容也不绅士、甚至有些狼狈的维克托——他皱着眉，脖子和胸口遍布吻痕和咬痕，乍一看过去有些惨不忍睹；包裹着勇利性器的后穴随着他的插入无意识地收缩着，但每一次收缩之后又立刻放松下来。  
　　勇利突然意识到了什么，他有点不敢置信地伸手抚摸了一下看上去并不怎么舒服的维克托的脸，迟疑着问道，“维克托……也是第一次？”  
　　“嗯……怎么了……我夹痛你了？”维克托的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，语气有些不稳。他抱歉地笑了笑道，“下位的话，我也没什么经验。”  
　　勇利突然很想哭，他动容地抱住了维克托——这个男人为什么能这么温柔，明明不过比自己年长了四岁，他们不应该算是平辈吗？为什么他能这么地宠爱自己……  
　　先爱上的人总是自卑的，可是他这样到底算是自卑，还是因为被爱着而有恃无恐。  
　　“勇利？”  
　　“我弄疼你了吗？”勇利闷声地问道。  
　　“有一点点，不过还好啊。”  
　　“笨蛋。”  
　　勇利没有再起身，他就着这么压在维克托身上的姿势抱着他，托起他的腰，缓慢地继续抽动起来。  
　　这个姿势说实话非常累又不好借力，可勇利还是坚持就这么抱着维克托，比起激烈的性快感，他更想要感受这样隔着胸膛两个心脏，是怎么逐渐跳动成一个频率的。  
　　他一遍又一遍缓慢地感受着自己进入维克托的过程，炽热的肠壁依然不受主人控制地收缩挤压着入侵者，从顶部到根部都被紧致地包裹住了，勇利甚至觉得就算自己一直保持着不动的姿势，也会被维克托这么夹出来。  
　　维克托低声的呻吟就在他耳边，那是一副上好的春药，就算他们的节奏放得这么缓慢，也丝毫不比激烈的抽插快感少。  
　　然而这个节奏也并非只有勇利一个人在兴奋。维克托圈住了勇利的肩膀，他甚至有一瞬间希望勇利按照原来那种有些粗暴的方式对待他，至少是痛是爽都是非常明确的感觉，而不是像现在这样缓慢地进入又缓慢地退出——这简直就像一场温柔的按摩，太磨人了，舒服得维克托连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
　　他想催促勇利快点，又不想辜负了对方这一番温柔。犹豫再三后，维克托自嘲地笑了笑，扳过勇利的脸去同他接吻，放松了身体去感受勇利式的体贴。  
　　虽然维克托一而再地跟勇利说射在他体内也没关系，但最后勇利还是拔了出来，乳白的精液射在维克托结实的腹肌上。随即他再一次俯下身，拉过维克托的胯，握着维克托那根被他磨得早已整装待发的阴茎，低头含住了。他没有再思考什么花样，只是含住了顶端，专注地舔舐吮吸，一边撸动着柱身，一边揉弄着底端的囊袋。最后不顾维克托的拒绝，咽下了他射出来的大部分精液。  
　　高潮后的维克托脱力地躺在床上，勇利捧着他的脸，从额头到眉心，再到鼻子嘴唇，一寸一寸仔细地亲吻着。维克托微微抬头向他索吻，却被堪堪躲过了。  
　　“都是味道。”  
　　勇利不好意思地说道。  
　　维克托强硬地扳过他的脑袋，不容拒绝地吻了上去，唇舌交缠，一直到两个人都气息不稳才稍稍放开他，“你都不介意了我有什么好介意的？”  
　　“维克托……”  
　　维克托同他鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，强装不满地笑道，“怎么还是维克托？”  
　　“诶？”勇利愣了一下，随即反应过来，原本已经有些消散的红晕又一次席卷而来，“维……维……”  
　　“嗯哼？”  
　　维克托搂着他的脖子，笑着等他的下文。  
　　“维……维恰……”勇利憋红了脸，连脖子和耳朵都通红的。他豁出去一般地又多念了一次，“维恰，我喜欢你。”  
　　“我也爱你，我的小王子。”  
　　维克托勾着他的脖子，将吻印在了他的唇上。

 

后记

　　“哇呜～没想到勇利的占有欲这么强。”维克托只穿了件衬衫站在镜子前，纽扣扣剩最上面的三颗，就这么领口大敞地露出被勇利啃得满是痕迹的脖子和胸口，笑盈盈地说道，“要不就这样出门吧？”  
　　“你给我穿好衣服啦！！外面还在下雪你想冻死吗！”勇利闻言面色一红，随即抓起一边的毛衣和围巾，炸着毛地把维克托收拾整齐了。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然这个肉一点都不好次  
> 但还是拜托大家可以回去点个转发点个赞什么的鼓励一下这个掏空了肾的作者_(:з」∠)_


End file.
